


Full of Love...(Fanart)

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slash, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter getting close ;) <3<3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Love...(Fanart)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/img026_zpse25a797c.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I hope you guys enjoy this little picture I did! And I thought this song went well with the picture...of course you guys don't have to listen to it but I feel like it sets the mood :D! I hope I can buy some time until I finish the comic, The Aching Heart...*puts head down*.
> 
> I swear I'm not trying to bribe you!!!!! ....
> 
> ok...
> 
> maybe...just... a little.... 
> 
> lol
> 
> Anyway! Love you guys! and thanks for the support!! <3<3<3


End file.
